<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Look at me." "I am looking." by IndiannaJones5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939026">"Look at me." "I am looking."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndiannaJones5/pseuds/IndiannaJones5'>IndiannaJones5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Greek Mythology, quotesnstuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Greek Mythology - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndiannaJones5/pseuds/IndiannaJones5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>quotesnstuff</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Look at me." "I am looking."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>(woman) "Aren't you afraid?"</p>
<p>(man) "Should I be?"</p>
<p>(woman) "Most people are."</p>
<p>(man) "I guess," he paused, "I am not <em>most people</em> then," another pause, "Why should I be afraid?"</p>
<p>(woman) "Can't you <em>see me</em>?"</p>
<p>(man) "Maybe."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(woman) "<em>Look at me</em>."</p>
<p>(man) "I am looking."</p>
<p>(woman) She narrowed her emerald eyes, "<em>Who</em> are you?"</p>
<p>(man) "No one."</p>
<p>(woman) "Do you not <em>see</em> what I am?"</p>
<p>(man) "I don't see anything."</p>
<p>(woman) "I reflect your <em>dead loved ones</em>. And in turn, turn you into <em>nothing</em>."</p>
<p>(man) "Ah. I'm in the clear then."</p>
<p>(woman) "How do you mean?"</p>
<p>(man) "<em>I love no one</em>. And I see nothing."</p>
<p>(Medusa) " ...There's no one?"</p>
<p>(King) "There's <em>nothing</em>, my dear. <em>I'm blind</em>. <em>I see</em>. <em>Nothing</em>."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>